oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ephraim
Forgiveness is never free. For justice to be satisfied, a price must always be paid. Mercy can be the most expensive gift of all. (WIP Character) History Ragathiel was well-known for his endless campaigns against the fiends of Hell, and occasionally those of the Abyss. In fact, if it wasn't for one of those crusades, Ephraim's story would never have begun. During a battle so bloody that neither side could claim a victory, Ragathiel met Hannah--a cleric of Sarenrae who's healing light was the only thing keeping an entire battalion from collapsing. While she never lifted a finger in direct opposition to the devils, she kept many of the best fighters going through hardships that would have killed even a few of the celestial crusaders. She even managed to heal a wound he'd received at the hands of a Pit Fiend before she'd realized who he was--and in the aftermath of the battle Ragathiel allowed his impulses to take over and fathered a child on the lovely cleric. Even after she fathered his child, Hannah continued to travel with Ragathiel for several years, healing his armies and bolstering spirits against the fiends across many planes. While she spent most of her time on the material, she made several forays into the depths of Hell to keep the campaign going. However, it was not to last--and she eventually fell beneath a swarm of devils. Ragathiel managed to rescue her--but the damage had been done and she'd already been mortally wounded. She passed away mere seconds after being returned to the Material Plane, leaving behind only her memory and a young toddler. Without neither mother nor the ability to care for a smile child during his campaigns, Ragathiel entrusted the child to the care of the wyrmling Molrein The small dragon should prove more than sufficient to provide for a small human, he'd reasoned. Under most circumstances, he'd have been right. However, the young Ephraim was more than a bit of a troublemaker--always wandering into places he wasn't supposed to be and curious about everything. The pair of dragon and human even managed to fall through a portal into the First World, where they ran amok for nearly a month before an archon recovered the pair--thankfully unharmed, protected by a Naiad who's found them swimming in her river. The experience left a mark on everyone involved--from that point on the pair were watched closely to make sure they didn't stumble into anything more dangerous than they should. Lingering remnants of fey magic were often found in unusual places--but especially in his willingness to accept the whimsical. When Ephraim was old enough to learn properly, he was sent to the Inheritor's court to study the knightly arts--but by then Molrein had become attached to the young man and insisted he be allowed to continue accompanying the human. At the dragon's insistence, Ephraim was set to studying with his childhood companion, until the two learned to fight together almost seemlessly. When Ephraim came of age, and when Ragathiel was satisfied that he wouldn't be a complete embarrassment if loosed on the material plane, the duo completed the bond of the Dragon Rider, and in a few short months also graduated as a Paladin of the Inheritor--his time in the celestial courts having had no small influence on him. At that point, however, it would not have been proper for him to remain above for much longer--he was returned to the Material Plane, where he'd need to make a name for himself in the proper manner before he could ever hope to join the eternal conflict against the hordes of darkness. Appearance While many paladins and other knights are very meticulous about their appearance, Ephraim is a lot more laid back. Even in a formal setting, his hair remains wild and unkempt--yet his armor is always set just right. It takes a bit of effort to get that nonchalant dishevelment right--but Ephraim enjoys the apparent contradiction. If asked about it, however, his brown eyes refuse to yield any secrets, but simply twinkle merrily long enough for him to ask "Is that so?" Personality Unlike most paladins, Ephraim retains traces of the First World in his daily behavior. More whimsical than many of the Inheritor's servants, he's always ready to laugh at a joke or let minor slights slide. He retained his father's sense of justice, which demanded that evil always be given answer, but tempered it with the mercy of his mother. Justice demanded satisfaction, but death was rarely the only--or even an appropriate--punishment. While still young, Ephraim is always willing to learn, and ready to dive into the fray to help a friend. Molrein worries over his impulsiveness, but would rather stick alongside his companion than let him get into too much trouble. Friends Molrein - His draconic companion, one of the rare Renewal Dragons. Enemies TBD Aspirations While Ephraim wishes to prove himself worthy of his heritage, he's most looking forward to the adventures he'll have. Legends are formed on adventures, not heritage. Category:Player Characters